


doctor doctor

by seacanary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor Leorio, M/M, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacanary/pseuds/seacanary
Summary: “So, doctor...” Kurapika says, ever so slowly.“Why do you have to say it like that,” Leorio pulls his glasses off his face and lands his wrist on the desk.





	doctor doctor

Leorio has been a doctor for a few months now. His patients have been rolling in, slowly at first, then it seems like every person who walks into the clinic he works at is asking for him. The people at the front desk have started just writing him down as the preferred doctor for everyone, much to his partner’s dismay. The older doctor, Doctor Vander, has been working there for years and here Leorio is, stealing his thunder.

He doesn’t have the heart to tell him that half of his talent is from his  _ very specific  _ nen abilities. 

Still, Leorio enjoys that he can do his job and charge next to nothing. That morning he had a young kid that was worried he broke his foot. Leorio took a deep breath and opened the door to the exam room.

“Good morning!” Leorio says with a massive smile on his face. He’s learned kids like it more when you’re excited for them instead of serious. Makes him less intimidating.

“Good morning,” the child’s mother says. She’s seated on a chair near the exam table. The kid, maybe 8 years old, is perched atop the table. “Go on, Anders. Say good morning.”

Anders tucks his chin to his chest. “Good morning.”

“Nice to meet ya.” Leorio holds out his hand. Anders stares at it for a moment, before grabbing it and giving him a soft handshake. 

Leorio leans back and cracks his knuckles above his head. He spins around to find his spinny chair, sits down in it, and spins on his way back to Anders. He plants his hands on his hips. “So what can I do for ya, kiddo?”

Anders blinks a few times, then points at his foot. “I fell down the stairs.”

“Huh. How’d you do that?” Leorio asks as he scoots down to Anders’ foot. “You mind if I touch it?”

Anders shakes his head. “I was listening to music and I slipped.”

Gently, Leorio surges his nen through the boy’s foot. He can see a lot of bruises on bones, which is never good, but nothing’s broken. He smiles. “That’s a pretty crazy way to fall, huh!”

Anders nods. 

Leorio swivels on his chair to face the mother. “Nothing’s broken, ma’am. He just bruised some bones, is all.”

She leans forward slightly, her eyes widening. “How can you tell without an X-ray?”

Leorio straightens his cat-printed tie. “I’m just that good of a doctor.” Then he stands up and moves to the computer in the corner of the room and fills in the new information on Anders’ record. He could have a nurse do this, but Leorio likes to make sure its as accurate as possible. And they don’t have an ability that lets them see directly under skin and bone, do they?

He turns back to the family. “We will have to get you a boot though. Don’t wanna put more stress on that foot than you have to.” He then grins at the both of them. “Free of charge.”

The mother puts a hand on her chest and sighs. Leorio places a reassuring hand on her shoulder before starting out of the room. “I’ll be right back with that boot. Then you two are free to go!”

Leorio closes the door behind him and taps his pen against his chin as he walks down the hall. One of the ladies from the front desk called for him.

“Doctor, there’s a person here asking for you.” 

Leorio didn’t look up. “Oh, alright! Tell them I’ll be there after I get this boot.”

“Uh... Alright, Doctor.”

He retrieves the boot and returns to the exam room. Leorio straps it onto young Anders’ foot, and then pats him on the shoulder. The kid is finally smiling and coming out of his shell. He carefully walks around on his booted foot for a while before he gets the hang of it and the two leave. Leorio sits down in his swivel chair and stares up at the ceiling. 

He’s glad he can put that kind of smile on both their faces.

Then there’s a knock at the door. 

Leorio blinks.

And it knocks again. 

Leorio stands up. He walks over to the door, confused, and opens it.

He expects a lost child looking for their mother, maybe Anders back to give him a hug or something, or a nurse to tell him his next patient is ready. He  _ expects _ something work related in his place of work.

He does not expect Kurapika to be standing in front of him.

Leorio panics. His mind goes blank for the first time in ages. He hasn’t seen Kurapika in forever -- something about the mafia? It’s probably illegal and Leorio should probably stay out of it. That’s beside the point. Kurapika is here? In front of him? Oh, shit, he’s been staring for a while. Does Kurapika think that’s weird? He should say something. Fuck, say something, Leorio!

“Hey.” Shit. Smooth, Leorio.

“Good morning.” Kurapika says with a hidden smile in his voice. “I wanted to come say hello.”

“Yeah, uh, it’s been a while, huh?” Leorio stammers. “How did you get back here, anyway? A nurse is supposed to escort you, or something.”

“Or something?” Kurapika says.

Leorio averts his eyes. “Yeah.”

Kurapika lets out a light laugh. “The blonde attendant, Ellie? I told her I knew you from school and she let me back.”

Leorio gave Kurapika a one-over. He was wearing one of his old mafia suits, with a slightly unbuttoned dress shirt underneath. His hair was getting long again. Leorio’s face flattens. He looked like a tiny mafia man. Which, Leorio guessed, he was.

“Uh-huh.” Leorio says, crossing his arms.

Kurapika walks past him and sits down on Leorio’s swivel chair. “Don’t worry. I didn’t threaten her or anything.”

Leorio closes the door and leans against it. “So what did you really want, Kurapika?”

“Gon and Killua told me where you were working.” Kurapika says, looking down. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Leorio huffs. “Yeah. When I first got in, Gon nearly punched himself in the face just so he could come see me. I told him he can just stop by. It’s not like clinics are off limits or anything.”

Kurapika laughs lightly. “Sounds like something he would do.”

“Killua brought Alluka over once, too.” Leorio says as he looks up to the ceiling. His eyes snap back to Kurapika. “Have you met Alluka? She’s an angel. Killua’s little sister.”

“I haven’t had the chance yet.”

“Oh, you’d love her!” Leorio says. “Actually, could you swivel out of the way for a second? I gotta input her new meds...”

Kurapika stands and gives Leorio his seat. He places himself nearby, watching Leorio as he works. Leorio tries to ignore it. He’s a grown ass man now with a job and a shitty apartment and  _ responsibilities! _ He can’t keep getting flustered just cause his old crush walked back into his life.

But Leorio is cursed, and that’s just what he does.

“So, doctor...” Kurapika says, ever so slowly.

“Why do you have to say it like that,” Leorio pulls his glasses off his face and lands his wrist on the desk.

Kurapika sits on top of the desk, slim fingers placed atop his chin. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone else says it normal.” Leorio runs his hands across his face. “Gon says it like I’m his dad or something, Killua still calls me old man...”

“Leorio,” Kurapika returns his hand to his table. “Do you not like it when I call you doctor?”

Leorio stares at his friend for a while. Their eyes lock for a moment before Leorio flushes and looks away. 

“No, that’s not it...”

Kurapika’s eyebrow quirks. “Then what is it..... _ Doctor _ Leorio.”

Leorio’s hands return this face. “Now you’re saying it to mess with me!”

“Doctor.”

“Stop it!”

“Doctor~”

“Kurapika, come on!”

Kurapika pulls Leorio’s hands off his face, a light smirk gracing his lips. He sounds the syllabus out slowly. “Doctor.”

Kurapika’s tone is light. He holds onto Leorio’s hands and runs his fingers across them. “You did it, Leorio. This was your dream, wasn’t it?”

Leorio blinks slowly. “Yeah.”

Kurapika leans in closer. “You should be proud of that title.”

“I... I am.” Leorio’s eyelids flutter. He licks his lips without thinking and watches as Kurapika chuckles. 

“Why don’t I give you my reward then?” He asks.

Leorio’s mind is suddenly running with thoughts. Kurapika hasn’t been this forward, exactly, and Leorio assumes part of it might be the stress from being a Zodiac, but sometimes a man has to take what he can get. Before he can even get out a syllable of the word yes, Kurapika pinches his cheek.

“Uh.” Leorio practically grunts out. “What?”

Kurapika smiles wide. “Congrats, Doctor Leorio.”

“Fuck you, Kurapika.” Leorio says, a red hot blush still burning on his cheeks.

“I was under the impression that’s what you wanted to do.” Kurapika smirks from behind his hand. He stands to walk out of the exam room before he gives Leorio one last look over his shoulder. “I’ll text you my hotel number.”

The door shuts with an audible click.

Leorio hits enter on his program and rushes out after him

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this here and runs* follow me on social media @seacanaryy


End file.
